


this love came back to me

by breaktrio



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Established Relationship, Galaxy Episode 39, M/M, Reunions, babies in love, missing moment, no beta reading, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breaktrio/pseuds/breaktrio
Summary: He's back.
Relationships: Matsukaze Tenma/Tsurugi Kyousuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	this love came back to me

**Author's Note:**

> the title is again from a taylor swift song, this love.

Tsurugi hears the final whistle. A weight leaves his shoulder. The only thing on his mind is Tenma, who’s smiling happily at their—his teammates. They won, after all. And Kyousuke wants to smile and scream with them, but he can’t. _Not yet_. It’s not the time, but it will come.  
  
So, he fakes. He goes on. Put a face. They didn’t win, but the plan was never winning. The plan was helping Lalaya and her planet and he did that. He... made his best friend cry for it. He made his b—he’s here. And he’s smiling, proud. Proud of himself and proud of Kyousuke.  
  
Kyousuke needs to say something. The words are on the tip of his tongue. _Tenma, I’m sorry, please forgive me, I love you, I had to, forgive me._  
  
He closes his eyes and starts, but Tenma, always the angel, always the better person, always smiling at him the same way, stops him. _I know_ , he says. And Kyousuke feels the ache in his chest. He wants to touch, he wants to beg for forgiveness, he wants to thank him for giving the best game of his life, he wants everything and nothing at all but it’s not the moment. _Not yet_ , anyway.  
  
Tenma is still speaking and Kyousuke feels warmer and warmer, his heart fluttering at the sound of Tenma’s voice. It’s the same way he felt on the field for the past ninety minutes, but... better, because then he wanted to win, he wanted to beat him. But, now, they are not rivals anymore, they are not fighting someone else’s war anymore. They are... _back_.  
  
Something changed between them during the match. Kyousuke loves him, he knows that. He never denied to himself the way he feels about Tenma, and Tenma didn’t either. They never put a name to their relationship, they never even talked about a relationship, but sometimes they kiss, and sometimes they cry on each other’s shoulder, and sometimes Kyousuke lets Tenma play with his hair meanwhile he talks about his day, the team, soccer, Aki-nee. It’s easy, it’s so easy with Tenma because he wears his heart on his sleeve and he’s incapable of lying or deceit. Kyousuke feels like he can trust him with everything even with his emotions. And meanwhile they tried to master Fire Tornado Double Drive, Kyousuke saw Tenma’s feelings for him so clear that he lowered his barriers to let Tenma in. And he never regretted it.  
  
But now, he feels like they understand each other more, better, _deeply_. Kyousuke feels like their hearts are beating at the same time. He knows they were destinated, connected by fate. Tenma saved him; he keeps doing it every day.  
  
He notices Shindou approach them now and Kyousuke feels the need to say sorry to him as well, sorry for this but Shindou smiles, small but his eyes full of affection (for him, for Tsurugi Kyousuke) and says, “Welcome back, Tsurugi.”  
  
  
He’s back. He’s home, because Tenma is home. Shindou is home. Even Earth Eleven, with Ibuki and his pretentious acts, Matatagi with his insufferable personality, Minaho and Manabe that now share one body and one mind, Kusaka whose looking at him gently, Konoha at his side, Sakura smiling sweetly, Shinsuke making a thumbs up and Aoi nodding. Even Zanarkurou looks at him with affection. They are his home, his connection to his life, to Earth, to memories. He is back, he’s home. And the urge to hug the one that made that possible for Kyousuke to have a home to return in the first place is getting bigger and bigger that Kyousuke thinks, _Fuck it._  
  
He hugs Tenma in a rush. He arms around the other’s waist, who tenses and then relaxes. Tenma, slowly, raises his arms to intertwine his fingers, caressing gently Kyousuke’s nape, strand of hair getting stuck. Tenma rests his chin on Kyousuke’s shoulder, humming something that Kyousuke can’t understand.  
  
Kyousuke hugs tighter, so tight, their bodies touching completely. Tenma doesn’t complain, he stays there, squeezing back. Kyousuke closes his eyes to savour the moment.  
  
They are not alone, they are in a stadium full of aliens and he knows Lalaya is watching, but Kyousuke doesn’t want to let go. He wants to stay like this for hours, days, months. He wants more. He wants to kiss Tenma. He needs to do it soon as possible, but he can’t.  
  
Not yet.  
  
He can feel Tenma’s breath against his skin and it’s warm. Kyousuke can feel their teammates’ glances, but no one says anything, not a comment, even Matatagi doesn’t speak. Kyousuke feels grateful for that. He will need to say sorry to them, as well, but for now he enjoys the way Tenma feels against him and the way he whispers _thank you, thank you for coming back to me_ , _thank you for being okay, thank you_ , voice so full of love, affection, but also fear, guilt. Kyousuke squeezes even more.  
  
They stay like this until the ground starts shaking. They separate but Kyousuke’s arms are still around Tenma. He tilts his head in confusion, then he looks up, noticing pieces of architecture coming out from the ground, and Kyousuke tells him that what Katora wanted it’s beginning.  
  
Tenma frees himself for Kyousuke’s hold. Kyousuke takes a step back. Tenma stops him, warm hand on his wrist.  
  
“We are going to talk, later,” he says, determination in his tone that doesn’t match his soft grip.  
  
Kyousuke nods, “I’ll do everything you want me to do.”  
  
He owns him, doesn’t he? He doesn’t know what Tenma went through after he got kidnapped, but it looks like a lot. He hates making Tenma suffer, after all. He promised himself to never be the reason of Tenma’s pain ever, ever again and here he was again, hurting him, making him cry, this time for the greater good.  
  
Tenma smiles, eyes shining with a hint of tears, “I missed you.”  
  
Kyousuke blushes a little and looks away, “I missed you, too.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this after i watched the episode and i was like. where is my hug it's been 20 episodes where the fuck is my hug so here's my hug! they love each other i love them so heres it i have nothing to lose i hope you enjoyed it <3 also earth eleven best team no one does it like them! +++ english is not my first language so if you find some errors or you feel like a paragraph feels off uuuuu can tell me <3  
> bye until next time


End file.
